Pizza Slave
by Efi Taph
Summary: Zim ticks off Gaz so she unleashes her evil powers of darkness upon him. Lots of pizza. A guy getting hit with a shovel and Dib cleaning out toilets again. Its really short so its not very good but I think its funny.


SORRY I KNOW MY WRITING IS SUCK-ISH BUT I THINK I DID PRETTY GOOD ON THIS STORY

SORRY I KNOW MY WRITING IS SUCK-ISH BUT I THINK I DID PRETTY GOOD ON THIS STORY. XD

Anyway I don't really know what Zim did to tick off Gaz but I don't really think it matters. That's one good thing about invader Zim you don't have to have an explanation for everything. This is not a Romance I can't write romance. There were really supposed to be three delivery boys originally (Chuck, Edwin, and Bruce) and the story was going to be longer. But instead it's a really short story with a lot of unneeded information about random stuff oh well I think It's funny. I tried to make it mysterious to begin with but then I just gave up with that it's hard to make something related to PIZZA mysterious. And yes the toilet brushes on Dibs head came from the Gaz taster of pork episode.

So with out Further Adue...

**PIZZA SLAVE**

"You've annoyed me for the last time Zim." Gaz spoke angrily to him, her voice barely above a whisper. Zim backed up as far as he could before he bumped in to the wall behind him. He didn't know how it happened but somehow Gaz had convinced him to go down this dark alleyway with her. Now he was trapped and at the mercy of the horrifying girl before him.

"What do you want from me?" Zim asked genuinely scared for his life. There was no telling what Dib's sister would do when she was angered.

"Revenge, Zim," Gaz muttered softly. "Dark, horrible, painful revenge." She advanced, slowly though, just one small step at a time. After what seemed like the longest nightmare ever she stood in front of Zim who was now completely against the brick wall. Gaz leaned in toward him; her teeth seemed to glisten as she gave an evil grin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zim screamed before he blacked out.

XXX

Chuck was an average zit-faced teenager, working as a delivery boy for Bloaty's Pizza Hog. He was on his last delivery for the night and was past ready to go home.

"Get these pizzas delivered on time this time or you're fired!" The store manager's voice rang through his ears. Chuck was always lat with his deliveries and his laziness had finally caught up with him.

So it was easy to understand how the teenager was very focused on this delivery. Very focused. So focused he didn't see the movement in the shadows. So focused he didn't hear a faint evil snicker. That is until it was too late.

XXX

Chuck woke up in a bush along the sidewalk. It was morning and he couldn't figure out what had happened. He was badly bruised and his wrist hurt a lot but he seemed to be fine. Looking around he spotted his bike smashed in to a tree. The pizzas were missing. Chuck looked everywhere before finally giving up. Heaving his bike up Chuck walked it to his house.

There was one new message on his answering machine and chuck knew what it would say. He pushed play anyway.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" the store managers voice rang out in his house.

"I knew it." Chuck sighed then went to bed.

XXX

When Zim came to he didn't know where he was. Then all the memories of the previous day came flooding back to him. Zim jumped up. How long had he been out? What had Gaz done to him? He looked himself over but didn't see anything worse then minimal injuries, a few cuts and bruises. He considered himself lucky to have walked away from Dib's sister unscathed. Zim smiled and through his hands in the air before hurrying home to see what Gir had done in his absence.

It was horrible. Zim had only opened the front door, but that had been enough. He was almost knocked over backwards with the awful smell of pizza. Unfortunately Zim knew the smell well because of how much Gir liked pizza. It was second only to tacos on Gir's favorite food list. Entering the room Zim could see Gir incapacitated inside a pile of Bloaty's Pizza boxes.

"Gir what did you do?" Zim asked. The insane SIR unit slept on but Zim's computer spoke up.

"Master where were you?" It asked and before Zim could answer it continued. "There's only five minutes until skool starts!"

"What?" Zim was confused for a moment. Gaz's random attack the night before and Gir's pizza mess this morning seemed to have removed everything else from his mind. Zim had been planning to spend the night recharging his PAK but he would have to wait and do it later now. "Alright I'm on my way." He sighed and left the base, not before he told the computer to clean up the pizza mess however.

XXX

Zim had shown up late for school, of course. He ended up with detention from Miss Bitters for it. He also got an extra detention for interrupting class to argue with the Dib-monkey. Honestly why did they even care? It's not like they ever did anything useful in class. At least Dib had gotten detention as well that could be interesting.

XXX

"-And that's why today is the most wonderful day ever!" Mr. Elliot smiled to his class. He was always insanely happy and it made Gaz furious that anyone would dare be so happy in her presents. Oh well, she would have to deal with Mr. Elliot later, right now she wanted pizza. Pulling out a game controller she squinted her eyes and grinned evilly, time to try out her new toy.

XXX

Edwin had just been promoted to _new_ delivery boy at Bloaty's Pizza Hog. It was really only by default though. Chuck had been fired for not doing his job so the manager had promoted Edwin to replace him. 'Oh well' Edwin thought it's not as if he cared how he got the job as delivery boy. He was just happy to be away from that horrible greasy restaurant.

Edwin hummed as he pedaled his bike towards the delivery destination. So focused on his work he didn't see what was following him. Actually he didn't know he was being followed in the first place.

When his bike gave a sudden jolt he looked down to see somehow he had blown a tire. "Great now how will I deliver this on time!" Edwin groaned angrily picking up the stack of pizzas off his bike.

"SURRENDAR THE PIZZAS FILTHY EARTH-BEAST!" Edwin turned around to see a very short dark haired boy wearing a black cape.

"Hey kid shouldn't you be in skool right now?" Edwin asked looking at the boy. 'That kid must be sick his skin looks green.'

_**WHAM!**_

While Edwin had been thinking the boy had pulled a shovel from an unseen hiding place and just whacked him upside the head.

Edwin crumpled to the ground. "That'll teach you to hoard pizzas!" The boy grinned. "The master should kill you for such fowl deeds."

XXX

"Miss Bitters Zim is taking a real long time!" Dib pointed out to the class. Like anybody still cared.

"Sit down Dib." Miss Bitters snarled. "I've had just about enough of your-"

But she didn't get to finish because right then the classroom door slammed open to reveal a cape wearing Zim holding at least ten pizzas. Everyone stared confused. Zim stared back just as confused.

"Sorry wrong room." Zim said as he turned and walked away.

"There! See! He is doing weird stuff!" Dib shouted jumping in front of Miss Bitters' desk.

"Dib! That's it! For interrupting class to often your punishment will be to clean all of the skool toilets with out using your hands." Dib looked horrified. "Get to work those toilets better be spotless," The class laughed as Dib left the room with a bunch of toilet brushes attached to his head.

XXX

Gaz had about had it. Mr. Elliot was now asking everyone in class why they were happy and he was almost to Gaz. 'What's taking so long?' She thought angrily. Maybe an _alien_ vampire slave wasn't the best idea.

"I should have made Dib my new vampire slave." She said tapping her foot with impatience. "After all he was the one who killed my last one."

Before she could regret enslaving Zim again and luckily before Mr. Elliot could ask Gaz why she was happy the door slammed open.

"BEHOLD the pizza of DOOM evil stink-creatures!" Zim shouted holding up about ten pizzas over his head. All of Gaz's class just looked blankly at Zim as he marched, still wearing a cape, and still holding the pizzas over his head, over to Gaz's desk.

"What took so long?" Gaz asked snatching the pizzas away from Zim. She pulled out a slice and started eating it.

"My apologies scary child-" Gaz shot him an evil look. "Uh- I mean Pizza-Master." Zim said angrily and began looking at the pizzas. "I forgot where I hid the shovel."

Gaz rolled her eyes. Idiot. Definitely should have used Dib. Zim just stood there staring at the pizza. "Well?" Gaz waited. "Go away." Nothing. Zim still stood there. Gaz just wanted him to go away so she could enjoy her pizza. But still she knew what he wanted. "Fine but only this once!" She yelled throwing one of the pizzas at Zim. "Now go away!" This time he was more than happy to obey.

"Stupid vampire pizza slave." Gaz mumbled. Forget the rest of the class, them watching her eat pizza with hungry looks was their punishment for being so happy.

XXX

Zim held on to his pizza as tight as he could. He probably should go back to class right now. Zim thought about that for a moment before making his decision. No way was he taking his pizza anywhere near those horrible humans. With that thought in mind he ran home.

Forget about everything else. He didn't care that he was now Gaz's Alien vampire pizza slave, he didn't care that he was supposed to have detention today, and he didn't care that he normally couldn't stand pizza.

All Zim wanted and cared about was getting home to eat his pizza. "I hope the computer hasn't cleaned up yet." He said thinking about what had happened earlier that morning. "Maybe there's still some pizza in one of those boxes." Zim smiled at that and hurried home.

**THE END**

Yeah I know really weird oh well. I actually thought of the shovel thing from remembering a part in the movie **Little Nicky** where they hit Nicky with shovels XD.

Invader Zim © Jonen Vasquez


End file.
